


Objects of my Affection

by sunsetmog



Series: Annabel [2]
Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Baby Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, domestic fic, domestic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer dumps the dirty clothes on the edge of the armchair as he tries to fish out one of Arthur's sweaters and two of Annabel's socks from behind the back of the TV. “How did our kids end up being so messy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects of my Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by danacias. Thank you! ♥
> 
> Written as a sort-of coda to my Annabel baby-fic, and set in among a series of sequels I've outlined but not exactly written. Five years after the end of [Thereafter You Have It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/188953), Brendon and Spencer have two children, Annabel and Arthur, who both happen to be out of the house for the afternoon, an opportunity that Brendon can't let pass. Domestic!porn. You probably don't have to have read [Thereafter You Have It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/188953) to read this.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sunsetmog-fics.livejournal.com/43611.html) on 10th July 2009.

"Dude," Brendon says, lazily. He's sprawled across the couch, his feet hanging over the edge. "It's cold. You should totally come over here and be my blanket."

Spencer rolls his eyes. He's trying to clean up, picking up Annabel and Arthur's clothes from where they've left them on the floor in the living room, pointedly poking at Brendon's hoodies in among their kids' clothes. "I'm going to run laundry," he says. "Go find a real blanket."

"No," Brendon complains, rolling his shoulders and shifting over. "I want _you_ to be my blanket. It's cold."

Spencer dumps the dirty clothes on the edge of the armchair as he tries to fish out one of Arthur's sweaters and two of Annabel's socks from behind the back of the TV. "How did our kids end up being so messy?"

"Just good luck, probably," Brendon says. "Stop cleaning and come over here and make out with me while we've got the house to ourselves."

"I'm busy," Spencer says.

"We have the house to ourselves," Brendon says, scratching his belly. His shirt rides up. Spencer pretends not to notice. "We haven't had the house to ourselves in about a million years."

"Tuesday," Spencer says. "When Arthur was at kindergarten."

"Two hours doesn't count," Brendon pouts. "We've got the whole day, laundry can wait."

He sticks his hand down his pants.

Spencer swallows.

"Come on," Brendon whines. He unbuttons his jeans. "I've got a dick over here. You like dick, right?"

"Your seduction techniques just don't get any better." Spencer rolls his eyes, and throws Annabel's socks on top of the laundry pile. " _I've got a dick_ , what the fuck."

"You totally love me," Brendon says, beaming. He shuffles his jeans down his hips and pushes his underwear down so that he can hold his cock in his hand. "And my dick. You love my dick."

Spencer rolls his eyes again. "I so do not," he lies, but he can feel himself getting hard as Brendon lazily fists himself on the couch, his head tipping back as he shifts so he can meet Spencer's eyes. "Fuck, you're such an asshole. I was going to run errands."

"Fuck errands," Brendon says. "Fuck _me_ instead."

Spencer makes a tiny sound in his throat. "We've got a bed upstairs," he says, and his mouth feels dry. He's hard up against his zipper. "A real bed, with sheets and pillows and actual space to move."

"Yeah," Brendon says, and rocks his hips up. Spencer can't stop staring at the tip of Brendon's cock as he fists himself, slowly. "Stop ruining my spontaneity, Spence. Are you really going to let me do this by myself?"

"We can't do this upstairs?" Spencer asks, but he's already unzipping his jeans.

"No," Brendon says, shaking his head and biting his lip. "Come over here and shut the fuck up."

"Sexy," Spencer says, and tugs off his jeans.

"That's better," Brendon agrees, and kicks his jeans off too, so he's sprawled across the couch in his socks and his shirt.

Spencer's pretty sure that shouldn't be sexy, but it kind of is, ridiculously so.

"Like what you see?" Brendon asks, spreading his legs. His fist rests lazily around the base of his cock.

Spencer doesn't bother to hide his laughter. "Sure," he says, because Brendon is simultaneously the most ridiculous person he's ever come across, and the hottest.

"Shut up, you totally love me," Brendon pokes at him with his foot. "You're too far away, anyway, get your ass over here."

Spencer grins, and kicks off his underwear. "You're really kind of hot," he says. "Keeping your socks on really does it for me."

" _I_ really do it for you," Brendon says. "Do I have to stick my own fingers in my ass, or are you going to do it for me?"

Spencer makes a strangled sound in his throat. He's pretty sure Brendon fingering himself might be the single hottest thing in the world.

"My _ass_ ," Brendon complains, mournfully.

"Lube," Spencer points out. "I like lube."

"Me too," Brendon says, brightly, and tugs his discarded jeans closer, fumbling in his pocket. "I'm like a boy scout, I'm so prepared."

"Spontaneous, my ass," Spencer says, but he doesn't complain. He squeezes some onto his fingers, and then crawls in between Brendon's legs.

There's not much room, so Brendon wraps one leg around Spencer's waist. "Get up here and kiss me first," Brendon nudges him with his heel. "There hasn't been enough kissing around here, recently."

"You are so fucking bossy," Spencer rolls his eyes.

"You love it," Brendon says. "Anyway, it's a fucking change. Being bossy is usually your job."

"Like you don't love it when I tell you what to do," Spencer says, shuffling closer and pressing his mouth to Brendon's. He can feel Brendon's cock rubbing up against his hip, familiar and hot and sexy as hell. "Like that doesn't get you off faster than anything else."

"Yeah, yeah," Brendon says, in between kisses. He wraps an arm around Spencer's shoulders, fingers brushing the nape of Spencer's neck. "Like it doesn't get you off just as quick."

Spencer grins against Brendon's mouth. It does. He kisses him again, hard.

Brendon groans and rocks up against him, kissing back.

Spencer thinks, _love you_.

"Spencer," Brendon says, pointedly. "Fingers. In my ass."

"Fuck," Spencer says, "I'm getting to it."

"Well," Brendon says, sliding his hands down Spencer's back, "that's good. But faster is also good."

Spencer rolls his eyes and kisses Brendon. "I could be doing laundry right now, you know."

Brendon bites Spencer's lip. "Sure you could," he says, lightly.

Spencer groans, and sits back on his heels. They shift, Brendon spreading his legs a little more, wrapping his legs around Spencer's waist, Spencer leaning down and pushing up Brendon's shirt a little so he could kiss his hip. Brendon wriggles beneath him, and Spencer splays his fingers across Brendon's stomach, holding him still.

"Fuck," Brendon says, and Spencer grins and slides a finger into Brendon's ass.

Brendon actually _yelps_ his appreciation, which is both hilarious and a sign that they haven't had enough sex lately.

"We should do this more," Spencer says, crooking his finger a little.

"You're telling me," Brendon says, wriggling. He pushes down against Spencer's finger, and Spencer slides in a second, just up to the knuckle. He stills, waiting for Brendon to still too, but Brendon doesn't. He twists a little, still pressing down. "Oh, _fuck_."

Spencer loves how much Brendon loves getting fingered. He loves how pliant Brendon gets, how loose and relaxed. His head tips back and his throat is just _there_. Spencer can't help but lean over and run his tongue over Brendon's skin, nipping gently as Brendon cries out. It's been too long since they did this, taken their time, relaxed. He doesn't speed up as he adds a third finger, his thumb brushing Brendon's balls so that Brendon whimpers and his hips press up against Spencer's hand.

Brendon reaches for him, his hand closing around Spencer's arm. "Spence," he says, and his voice sounds rough and low. Spencer swallows, and his cock pulses.

"Yeah," Spencer manages, because he really fucking loves Brendon, loves every single stupid annoying thing about him, him and their two monster mutant children, who are obsessed with penguins and dinosaurs and being weird.

"You should fuck me now," Brendon says, "if you don't want me to come too soon."

Spencer makes a sound in his throat, and twists his fingers a little so that Brendon's hips buck.

"Fuck," Brendon groans, and he whimpers as Spencer slides his fingers out of Brendon's ass. He lubes himself up and manages to roll his eyes as Brendon passes him a condom, from the same pocket in his jeans as the lube. Spencer's the weird kind of guy who still likes using a condom to put his dick in Brendon's ass, and Brendon's the weird kind of guy who still likes it.

"Spontaneous, my fucking ass," Spencer says again, but Brendon doesn't laugh. He rocks his hips a little, and tangles his fingers in Spencer's.

"Just wanted you," Brendon gasps, as Spencer lines himself up and nudges the head of his cock against Brendon's ass.

Spencer tugs Brendon nearer, trying not to tip either of them off the couch and onto the floor, onto the mess of dinosaur stuffed animals and half built penguin nests and half-colored in pictures of frogs and toads. Fuck, his kids are weird. "We've got a bed upstairs," he manages, and he can't help but groan as he slides in.

"Like either of us is going to go upstairs right now," Brendon says, his head tipping back. "Fucking _hell_ , Spence."

"Yeah," Spencer echoes.

"Move," Brendon tightens his grip on Spencer's hand. "Please."

Spencer can't say no. He rocks forward, his cock sliding further inside, and they've been doing this for over five years now, but Spencer's pretty sure that nothing has ever topped what it feels like to fuck Brendon, to have him spread out beneath him, wanting _him_. His fingertips press white marks into Brendon's skin, but Brendon just tugs him closer.

They kiss kind of sloppily, fast and breathless. "Never enough," Brendon says, his fingers in Spencer's hair, dragging him closer again.

"I know," Spencer says, but the words are lost against Brendon's mouth. He's not going to be able to last that much longer, and Brendon had almost come just from Spencer fingering him, so it's not going to be long.

"Always want you," Brendon says, in between kisses. They're moving jerkily, Brendon's cock trapped between them. Spencer slides his hand down, curling his fingers around Brendon's dick. Brendon cries out as Spencer rubs his thumb across the tip. "So fucking close," he gasps.

Spencer's near the edge too. Brendon feels so tight and hot around his dick he can barely breathe. "Me too," he manages, and he tightens his grip around Brendon's cock.

"Fuck," Brendon gasps, and that's enough. He comes, head thrown back against the couch cushion, his mouth wet and red. There's come across Spencer's hand and chest, and Spencer can barely breathe. He doesn't want to come inside of Brendon, so he slides out as Brendon's coming down, his breathing still heavy. Brendon whines as Spencer pulls out, reaching for him even as Spencer's tugging off the condom, making sure not to drop it anywhere near Annabel or Arthur's stuff, dropping it on Brendon's jeans instead.

"Can I?" Spencer asks, but he's already jerking off, using Brendon's come as lube, and fuck, Brendon's hot, all spread open in front of him.

Brendon shifts, propping himself up on his elbows. "What?" he asks, his voice ragged and rough. His cock's still half-hard against his thigh, and Spencer can't stop looking. He wants to touch, but Brendon's super-sensitive after he comes.

"Come on you," Spencer manages, and he's almost there, he can barely stop himself. He's pushing Brendon's shirt up and out of the way.

Brendon makes a sound Spencer barely recognizes, and then he's nodding furiously, saying, "Yes, fuck, yes, Spence -"

That's all Spencer needs, and then he's coming, all over Brendon's chest.

"Fuck," he manages, sinking back against the couch. He can't catch his breath.

He's not sure how long he sits there before Brendon shifts, plastering himself to Spencer's side and kissing Spencer's jaw. He's taken his shirt off and wiped down his stomach; he wipes Spencer down messily and throws the shirt in the general direction of Spencer's laundry pile.

"Love you," Brendon says, sleepily.

"Enough to do the laundry?" Spencer asks. He wraps an arm around Brendon's shoulders and kisses his temple.

"No," Brendon says. "Not _that_ much. But I will totally pick up their toys and make dinner instead."

Spencer hums. "Just make sure you don't move any of Annabel's pebbles, she'll get mad if you mess up her penguin's nest."

Brendon laughs against Spencer's neck. "Or Arthur's dinosaur park."

"Or Arthur's dinosaur park." Spencer rolls his eyes. "Just clean around them."

Brendon tugs Spencer closer for a kiss. "How long have we got before we have to go pick them up?"

Spencer looks at his watch. "A while," he says. "A couple of hours before we have to go get Arthur, then Annabel after that. Why, what were you thinking?"

"Well," Brendon says, "we've got this bed upstairs. I was thinking we could try it out."

Spencer grins and kisses Brendon. "I like the way you think," he says. "If we hurry we can put the sheets in the wash too. Good idea."

Brendon rolls his eyes and pushes Spencer off the couch. "Upstairs, Smith," he says.

Spencer laughs, and follows Brendon upstairs.


End file.
